BFFL
by Two-Faced Procrastinator
Summary: AU. The moment they met, Tsunahime and Kyoya became the best of friends... although they had a strange way of showing it. But they hardly gave a damn about what other people thought. They were BFFLs, and nothing could change that. *Parings pending.*
1. no such thing as bad weather

**A/N:**

omg.

what the hell am i doing?

**DISCLAIMER BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD ME I HAD TO:** I don't own KHR, because if I did... so many things would happen. So many. It's ridiculous.

Which, is why this has been created.

(I am writing for my own pleasure, therefore will not be disappointed by the little reviews if there it be. But I guess you can say that I'm doing this for those with the same mindlike as me. Haha.)

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

* * *

**.**

**Ch.1 — no such thing as bad weather**

**.**

* * *

If it weren't for that one fateful incident, Sawada Tsunahime would have always been the target of bullying for the rest of her life, the Plain Jane of all the girls, the lackey and victim of sexual harassment of the boys.

She would still be a pathetic whimpering little puppet of school monarchy system.

No one would acknowledge her free will and rights, and she would suffocate under sociality problems, the forever outcast of the "normal" crowd.

Her only two friends would only bring her more trouble, and eventually, they would be pulled into a dangerous world that she had no control over, and get hurt.

Or worse, they would _die_.

But that was not so.

At a very young age of seven, when she had just entered grade school, she met the most prettiest girl.

She had been seeking shelter under the sudden onslaught of rain, during her way back home from school. Already she was bullied, having her umbrella thrown at her in a horribly tattered state. Her mother was unable to pick her up, because of the warning of a typhoon. They couldn't connect with her older brother's cellphone (she remembered that he was with his friends somewhere, although he didn't tell anyone the exact location), and her father was currently mysterious.

Now, Sawada Tsunahime was not the bravest, but she wasn't the fool either.

It was she would get home before the worst of the storm came by, or stay all alone in the teachers' lounge.

Despite her meek personality, Tsunahime was not afraid of the dark and a few crashes of lightning with explosive claps of thunder. In fact, it calmed her, in a strange way that rain did. In fact, no "bad" weather could ever bring her spirits down.

She loved every single one of them, all in equal value. It was to the point where she would grow irritated at the complaints she would hear about the weather conditions. It was_nature_, not some kind of sports game! Nature was _not_ something to be controlled, or meddled with.

It was all of these reasons that she decided to go to her house, because she knew, somehow, deep inside her heart, that this storm would not hurt her in any way possible. The same went for every other type of nature's gifts in the atmosphere, although the sight and feel of mist creeped her out a bit. But it was just a _teensy_ _little_ bit.

Yes, the storm did not hurt her.

But it did get her lost.

She had begun to panic, but the cool feel of rain calmed her down. With a deep breath, she made herself successfully relax, and take a good, long look at her surroundings. Only a smidgen of alarm rang in her when she realized she was in unfamiliar territory.

She had been so immersed in trying to recognize it that she didn't notice the rising mist. By the time she saw it, it had already took a form and shape that looked suspiciously like a trail. Trusting her heart, she followed it.

(While she did, she thanked it out loud and from there on no longer felt so fidgety when she was in the presence of mist.)

The helpful mist trail had ended at a plastered brick wall. Or, at least she had thought it had ended. Upon looking closer, because her mind was bugging her to, she saw that the mist was going _through_ the wall.

And because she was still just a child, the thrill of plunging into danger, or adventure, sang all throughout her.

This would be her driving force in her later years.

With her eyes squeezed tightly shut, she forced her legs to move.

She had half-expected to run right into the wall, but when she didn't hit anything solid for the next five or so steps, she had opened her eyes and was introduced to a very beautiful garden. It was pleasing to look at, even as it was in the middle of a heavy downpour.

Feeling a strange tingling sensation in her heart, she moved to where it guided her.

At the edge of the leveled floor she remembered her manners and slipped easily out of the soggy Mary Janes, then pulling her soppy socks off and stuffing them inside her raincoat pockets. She shook herself of the excess water as best as she could and started her tiny little adventure in a completely stranger environment.

The house was old-fashioned, a traditional Japanese living compartment. It was also very spacious, making the little seven-year-old wonder how many people lived in it. She checked every single room, and grew more and more confused at finding each one empty of persons.

When she made it to the largest room, a couple times bigger than the others, she was met with a pleasant surprise.

She saw someone, knelt properly, in the corner receiving the most light from the lightning and thunder.

This someone had dusty black hair, a shade of black that reminded Tsunahime of the kind of charcoal used in tea ceremonies. It was long and looked very soft, as if someone had been taking very good care of it. Because she didn't know any better as a seven-year-old, she assumed this person was a girl, like her.

This girl had a very pale complexion. It wasn't the sickly kind of pale, but more like the kind of pale you would see in fairytales. The illuminating, eye-catching kind of pale. The beautiful kind, the kind that most girls wished to have but could never get.

But Tsunahime wasn't like most girls, so she settled for admiring it. She wasn't jealous, because she liked her peachy skin. Pale would make her look...starved, sort of. Malnourished and unkempt.

The little brunette had just stood there, watching silently as the other mysteriously pretty girl plucked aimlessly at the instrument laying flat next to her. It was huge compared to the girl's body size, and had many strings across its length. Little bridges were supporting them, one for each string, and were arranged in a slanted line.

Being just seven years old, Tsunahime had no clue what it was. But whatever song she was playing, it was pretty. But why was she all alone? Where was her mother and father? Her brother or sister, if she had one? It made her so confused.

And then suddenly, before she could stop herself, she sneezed.

* * *

If it weren't for his ridiculous disease, Hibari Kyoya would have been the most fearsome man in all of Namimori, the revered Head of the Disciplinary Committee, the horrifying protector of Namimori Middle School.

He would have the most anti-social disorder ever and tend to be extremely violent, resorting to physical fights as a solution to every little problem.

He would call the so-called weak "herbivores" and the ones considered strong as "carnivores".

He would have control over the citizens in Namimori, a righteous form of dictatorship.

But that was not so.

Instead of all that, Hibari Kyoya was only known as the mysterious inhabitant of the wall-enclosed Hibari estate.

He was the local ghost and rumor of the town of Namimori, the test of bravery among the students.

He was the subject of horror stories during the darkest nights of summer vacation.

He was the unknown younger sibling of Namimori's cold, iron-fisted chief of the police force.

...well, actually... Alaude was only related to him by half-blood. They came from the same father, but their mothers were as different as water and fire.

Kyoya's mother was entirely Japanese, famed to be the ideal image of a Yamato Nadeshiko. She taught at a geisha school in the daylight hours, and ran an _ochaya_ in the nighttime. When she had the time to rest, Kyoya had no clue. It seemed that she was always full of energy whenever he saw her privately in the Hibari house, which was rare considering her schedule.

It might sound rude, but Kyoya wholeheartedly agreed that his mother was kind of weird. Haru may be known as the most ladylike woman in the social hours, but at home she was just so different that he suspected her of bipolarity. She even made taught _him_ how to dance and the like, insisting that "back in the days" the first geisha were men.

It irritated him a bit, but he did whatever she wished because if he didn't he would suffer those annoying rants about how much her son hated her. It was her doing that he was her top student and he dressed in a kimono or yukata 24/7. And they weren't even plain colors, no. They just _had_ to be excessively and uselessly decorated.

His hair was never once cut in the past nine years, and it was getting increasingly annoying. But his mother didn't allow it to be cut, claiming that it was too pretty to be wasted. Sometimes he thought that she forgot that he was her _son_, not her daughter.

(He didn't put it past her to believe that, though.)

Alaude's mother was even worse.

Kyoya had met both the blonde woman and her son just two years ago.

(He was seven then, and he and Alaude were eight years apart. That meant his older half-brother had been fifteen years old at their first meeting, and was seventeen now.)

Oregano, Kyoya had learned, was just as bipolar as Haru. The blonde's line of business was in the world of law and order. She was a famous criminal defense lawyer, having supposedly never failed in defending her client.

At first, the Japanese boy had thought she was even stricter than Haru in her "work mode". But as soon as the two mothers were safe in the walls of the Hibari house, he experienced firsthand how dramatic women can be.

It was one shocker after another. Alaude with his nearly white hair and startlingly clear ice-blue eyes, and Oregano's 180 degree turn into her "home" personality. It made Kyoya well-prepared at the next piece of news that day.

Apparently, his father was the same as Alaude's, making the blond his older brother by half blood. Not only that, this man was the strongest martial artist in the world? How pleasant.

It seemed that Alaude already knew, and took pride in the fact that their father was so...powerful.

But Kyoya...

Kyoya didn't like it.

He didn't like being his mother's little dress-up doll and favorite student, didn't like the sudden appearance of Oregano and Alaude, didn't like the blond boy's superior attitude towards him, didn't like that his father was supposedly so strong yet never once visited, didn't like being so ill to the point where he couldn't ever go outside, didn't like that he always felt so goddamn lonely every single day, didn't like how no one was there to say good morning when he woke up, didn't like being the town's ghost when he was clearly alive and breathing, didn't like the emptiness of the house, didn't like... didn't... like...

...it was as if he was just a pretty little bird, caged all by itself and used for entertainment only. His disease towards cherry blossoms were more than enough of a lock by itself. Namimori had them planted_everywhere_, and the wind was _always_ carrying their scent...just one whiff was all it took to trigger the symptoms, no matter how faint it was. If it was there, then it was.

The clouds were so dark and the air was so heavy that it didn't take the nine-year-old long to correctly assume that a storm was brewing. That meant no one was able to come to the house.

That also meant he would be all alone..._again._

By now, it was too familiar of a situation to make him so drastically lonely. He was so used to being by himself that it was a common occurrence to him. It no longer made him wonder where his family was, and why they weren't here with him.

They just weren't, and that was that. Their reasons were always the same, so he never bothered to ask anymore.

Lightning and thunder flashed noisily in the blackness. Rain hammered down mercilessly. Winds howled in their righteous fury. The clouds filled the sky to such a degree that it looked as if the once vast blue was suffocating.

Suffocating.

That described his disease well. In every careless moment that he absorbed the scent of cherry blossoms into his body, it felt as if he were suffocating. A great big pressuring weight would drop on his chest without warning, and his breathing pace would slow without his consent. His vision would blur and everything would become distorted. A massive headache would follow, making his mind deluded and in pain. His body would be paralyzed. He wouldn't be able to move. He couldn't call out to anyone.

And then, eventually, his body would shut down, and he would die.

Just like that.

No one would know it was happening, because it made him appear as if he were falling asleep.

No one would know if he had died, because the entire process was as silent as thoughts.

As silent as it was in the room.

Using the light from the flashes of electricity in the sky, he plucked absentmindedly at the _koto_ beside him with one hand, the other laying motionlessly by his side. His knees folded beneath him, his head leaning against the wall. Sitting in the corner reminded him of how that eccentric mother of his used to hug him from behind as an attempt to surprise him into a dramatic reaction, before lifting him into the air as if he were made of paper.

It almost made him wonder when he was going to be picked up. He smiled lightly at the memory.

It was like that for a long time. The storm seemed to have no intention of stopping until the next day.

And then, the silence was interrupted by what he thought was a squeaky toy being rudely stepped on.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**geisha school**: for those who are more educated in this field of knowledge, let me clarify something. The reason why I haven't used the term "okiya" is because they are more of a permanent residence than a school. In this AU, Haru _is_ a full-fledged geisha (and Hibarin's mother lol), but she gets her money from working at the ochaya. She is only a (very welcomed) volunteer to teach the _maiko_ in the school. But she seems dead-on at making little Hibarin follow after her (clumsy, haha) footsteps. She's a very famous geisha, and everyone enjoys her performances and such and so. (No one knows about Kyoya yet! Nufufu~)

(I shall explain what _maiko_ are in the later chapters, I guess.)

**geisha**: are women that dress very beautifully in extravagant kimonos and make a living in the "elusive world of flowers and willows". They dance, play traditional instruments, and make sure that their client (if there is one) is entertained by talk or playful but otherwise harmless light flirts. In World War II, the American soldiers were kept company by professional prostitutes (as geisha were broke by the war's toll and went out of business) who called themselves "geisha". This created a misconception that geisha were just pretty little sex dolls. The first geisha were indeed men. In fact, there are still a few geisha out there that are male. I've seen one dance, and hoo _boy_...I did _not_ think this graceful dancer was a guy. Seriously! He moved so beautifully, I thought he was a girl for having such smooth movements! I've certainly never seen a man with that flexible a body, lol. There are also two different kinds of geisha, apparently. One are the "bath house" geisha, known for their sexual actions with the guests (the misunderstood ones). The other are the ones that work in tea houses...I'm assuming. I would give a better description, but this is getting waaaay too long. Sorry~

**ochaya**: a Japanese tea house, where the manager often hires geisha to entertain the guests. In these tea houses, the geisha will only dance, play instruments, pour tea, and strike light and casual conversations. Nothing more, nothing less, no matter how temptingly hot the client is (lol) or the amount of pay. The clients are aware of this, and are amused by the illusion that was never meant to be.

**koto**: a 7, 9, 13, 17, 19, or 21-stringed traditional Japanese instrument. It's very lovely, although I've only known very famous and professional geisha play it in performances. Usually, geisha will be trained diligently to play the _shamisen_ instead, another traditional instrument and just as hard to master. I was stuck in making our chibi Hibarin play the koto (more complicated by easy to get the notes depending on the string number) or shamisen (it's more simple but harder to get the notes), but the koto seems to be some kind of marksmanship that the more experienced geisha play. So, I'm making a point, you see. :)

* * *

**A/N:**

aaaaaaaand i'm pretty sure you are all in your totally awesome "WTF IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-" faces.

because i am a troll, i relish in that.

this is just a test run, to see if AU is accepted by readers out there.

hohoho...

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

**[POINT OUT THE SENTENCE MISTAKES, NO MATTER HOW SMALL. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.]**


	2. can't track a cloud

after over a month, a second chapter.

actually, i'm still in the middle of breaking down the wall called author's block, but it's slowly coming back to me, enough so that i can finish this, lololol.

this **_WILL NOT_** be 1827 or 2718 or whatever you people call it nowadays.

it was _NEVER_ my intention.

BFFL is an acronym for "Best Friends For Life".

(it's pronounced "biffle" XD plural form is "BFFLs", said as "biffles".)

yes, i realize that it's pretty damn silly, but i think it's funny. ;u;

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

**DISCLAIMER BECAUSE KHR IS _DEFINITELY_ NOT MINE:** if only pigs could fly without the use of Mist Flame-empowered illusions. lololol.

("Tsunahime" shall be shortened to "Tsuna". Because there's only one "Tsuna" in this fic.)

* * *

**.**

**Ch.2 — can't track a cloud**

**.**

* * *

_Kyoya sure was popular._

That was what Tsuna was thinking as she waited for his performance to end, crouching right next to the hidden entrance outside the Hibari estate. She was playing with the mist trail, watching with mild fascination as it slinked skillfully between her fingers.

Her older friend had begun his public front as a geisha shortly after his thirteenth birthday. He had become famous in one night and was soon known nationally within a week or so. She had given it a year before he was recognized world-wide, but she had fallen short by a few months.

Kyoya was titled as Japan's number one juvenile dancer of traditional arts, and he had special guests on every night he was working.

Call him lucky, complain about how jealous you were, but Tsuna knew better.

If anything, Kyoya hated the attention.

He absolutely loathed it, and she could tell that he wanted nothing more than to quit.

Haru realized this a long time ago, and was reluctant to introduce him to the job. Yes, she was proud of her son and his success in the elusive line of business, excited at how highly sought after he was.

But at the same time, she knew that he didn't like it.

And after a while she had made her decision, respecting her son's wishes to fall out as an entertainer. But by the time she announced it, Kyoya was much too liked, and although some accepted understandingly, most objected to it with violent fervor. The protests she received so overbearing and to the point of threats that she was forced to keep him as a geisha.

Of course, Kyoya had been livid.

_At first._

However, as soon as he caught wind of the savage persuasion, he readily agreed to remain as is. He would gladly put up with this job if it meant his mother's safety, seeing that his father was nowhere to shield her from the menace that was his fans.

Tsuna felt bad for her best friend. Not only did he have to do something he didn't want to do, but he was coerced into it as well, with his mother on the line. Haru didn't deserve this either, she was so kind and caring.

But a depressed Haru was not Haru, so she understood the whole situation.

Although, she wished she could so something to help. She wanted to do more than offer subtle consolation, and it made her frustrated that Alaude didn't even care.

Well, it _looked_ like he didn't care. Alaude wasn't the one to wear his heart on his sleeve, so what did she know? Maybe he _did_ care, maybe he _did_ want to help, but couldn't do anything? He _was_ facing important figures in society, and he was only a policeman. There was so much he could do.

(But then again, she was reminded of the fact that he wasn't _just_ a policeman—he was the _Head Chief_.)

_But a change is a change, no matter how small_—that was what she believed, but she doubted that the Frenchman held that to regard as well.

The echoing music stopped. After the customary short moment of silence, wild clapping and wolf whistles exploded into the air, followed by cat calls and pleads for an encore. It resounded all throughout the district, traveling better through the silent night. She felt kind of sorry for the nearby neighbors trying to sleep.

Tsuna rolled her eyes, knowing that the chaotic noise would only make Kyoya's irritation shoot up. But she also knew how well he hid his emotions, so he would probably be smiling now despite his annoyance.

The twelve-year-old heard the front gates creak open and took that as her cue, murmuring her thanks to the mist as she slipped inside. Her honey eyes pinpointed the flat-stone trail, and she hopped her way to the grand traditional Japanese-style house.

She landed on the last stepping stone, and stopped. She was right in front of Kyoya's bedroom section of the porch, and was about to take off her shoes when she heard voices.

Immediately, she dived under the leveled wooden floor and went as quiet as a mouse.

"...—aybe you could sign this for me? My nephew a huge fan of yours, but sadly, he wasn't able to come. I want to at least bring him something to lift up his spirits."

The voice was that of a man's, and by how deep it was she guessed him to be around his very early twenties. His tone was good-natured and maturely calm—not lecherous like most of the other men that often pulled Kyoya aside for their so-called _"interviews"_.

"Is that so? But I don't have anything to write with..."

Tsuna recognized the second voice as her best friend's. He was as good as her when it came down to judging intents, so she knew that his words were sincere. Not many people appreciated him without other (_inappropriately sexual_) hidden meanings to it. Maybe he didn't like his job, but he took it to heart when it was like this.

"I have one with me. Is this good?"

"Yes. Although, I think it would be better if I signed this instead of that."

"Oh, really? Thank you, it would be _much_ better!"

Tsuna raised her eyebrows in slight surprise as she heard a paper fan being snapped open. Her best friend sure was being generous today, offering even one of his possessions. Actually, if she thought about it, this would be his first time doing this.

The scratching and pungent smell of the marker made it obvious that Kyoya accepted the request, but the way he wrote told Tsuna that he was putting his thanks into it as well. He didn't give out autographs all that often, but when he did, he made it worth the while.

"Wow, he'll be so glad once I give this to him... I can almost imagine him jumping around in joy, haha!"

"Really... Then I'm guessing correctly he would like this as much?"

Now, Tsuna was absolutely positive that favoritism was in play. She gaped in disbelief as a soft swishing sound reached her ears, her eyebrows furrowed in a line as she listened to the man exclaim his gratitude before bidding the young geisha farewell and leaving the vicinity with a spring to his steps.

She waited until the footsteps faded completely to pop out of her hiding place. She gave her best friend an incredulous look over the edge of the low porch as he stared at her without surprise, as if he knew she was there and was expecting her.

(Which was probably and most likely true. She could never sneak up on him—he always sensed her approaching and voiced his knowledge of it before she had the chance to do anything.)

Tsuna took notice to the absence of his intricate paper fan and missing the April _kanzashi_ from his hair, which was now down and reaching the length of his ankles. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner, in which he replied with a light roll of his dark iron eyes.

"I just felt like it," he said in an uncaring tone, sliding open the paper door to his bedroom and closing it behind him. The sound of rustling clothes and the shadow he gave off made it clear as day that he was changing.

(Probably into something more airy and comfortable, as she knew that they were extremely constricting from a one-time experience a while back. Kimono were definitely pretty and quite a delight to look at, but she would choose a shirt and a pair of shorts over them anytime.)

The twelve-year-old brunette scoffed audibly. "Uh-huh," she agreed sarcastically, seating herself on the ledge of the porch with her back facing the room, "sure you did."

"Oh, so you know me better than myself," he shot back, his tone light and jokingly snarky. She could hear the smile in his soft yet firm voice and giggled quietly. She began to swing her legs back and forth.

"Maybe I do," she replied, adding a slightly haughty accent to it while grinning, "or maybe _you_ just don't know yourself all that well."

The door slid back open, and she looked up at her long time buddy. He was now dressed a more agreeable attire of cottony black _yukata_, and she smiled as she saw the relieved expression on his attractive face. In his arms was the koto she had seen him playing almost five years ago, the first time they had met.

"Changing the subject," he announced with a scoff, and allowed himself a small smile as his younger friend giggled again. He sat in a kneeling position and laid the long stringed instrument in front of him. "Excited for a new school?"

"No."

Kyoya blinked, slightly put off by her curt promptness. He sighed through his nose and began to play as he listened patiently to the petite brunette's rambles about how horrible Namimori Middle was.

* * *

**Kanzashi** are ornaments that geisha and _maiko_ wear in their hair. the there are different styles of them, such as using combs and pins and small metal fans. Depending on what you use, _kanzashi_ change in decor with the months. There's a reason why I chose April: it's because the normal decor for that month are cherry blossoms, tiny gold butterflies, or bonbori (which are cute little lanterns hung up during festivals and such).

**Maiko**, meaning "dancing child", are geisha apprentices, and they can be as young as nine-years-old. Daughters of geisha are often brought up as geisha themselves, and are called_atotori_ (meaning "heir" or "heiress"), because they will be succeeding their mothers (or fathers, haha). Maiko are usually bonded to an okiya, but that practice was banned because it was labeled as child labor. A maiko will start her formal training on the job as a _minarai_, which literally means "learning by watching". Before she can do this, however, she must find an_onee-san_ ("older sister", an older geisha acting as her mentor). It is the _onee-san'_s responsibility to bring her to the _ozashiki_ (a banquet in any traditional Japanese building with tatami), to sit and observe as the _onee-san_ is at work. This is a way in which she will gain insights of the job, and seek out potential clients. Although _minarai_ attend _ozashiki_, they do not participate at an advanced level. Their kimono, less elaborate than a geisha's, are intended to do the talking for them. _Minarai_ can be hired for parties but are usually uninvited (yet welcomed) guests at parties that their _onee-san_ attends. They only charge a third of the usual fee. This training usually lasts a month, before they are titled as official _maiko_. But unlike _minarai_, the title as a _maiko_ can last years. _Maiko_ learn from their senior _geisha_ mentor and follow them to all their engagements. The _onee-san_ and _imouto-san_ (literally "older sister" and "younger sister") relationship is important. The _onee-san_ teaches her _maiko_ everything about working in the business. The _onee-san_ will teach her proper ways of serving tea, playing a traditional instrument, dancing, casual conversation and more. The _onee-san_ will even help pick the _maiko_'s new professional name with kanji or symbols related to her name. The three basic stages of learning are the formal arts training, the entertainment training, and the social skill in navigating the complex web of sociality (such as evading intimate relationships with guests and dealing with jealously and blackmail and problems like that). Formal greetings, gifts, and visits are key parts of any social structure in Japan. And for a _maiko_, they are crucial for her to build the support network she needs to survive as an up-coming _geisha_.

**Uncomfortable**** in kimono**: those fancy clothing may be a pretty thing to look at, but it was a lot of layers, and you would be sweating like crazy. They are cumbersome and heavy, tight and stiff. That's why in the summer festivals held in Japan, you will see lots of girls dressed in _yukata_ instead. They're much lighter and softer, not to mention less layers (I think only one?). Not as elaborate in design, but pretty enough. The reason why Kyoya is perfectly fine is because HE HAS THE WILLPOWER. HOT SWEAT SHALL NOT BRING HIM DOWN.

* * *

**A/N:**

yeah, I know.

"TOO MUCH INFO DAMMIT SO BORING"

but it'll prove useful in the future! C:

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

**[PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES. I DON'T CARE HOW SMALL IT IS. THANKYOUFOREVERILOVEYOU.]**

AND IF ANY OF YOU CAN GUESS WHO THAT MYSTERIOUS PERSON WAS, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. HAHA.


	3. colors of everything around everything

**A/N:**

I've bought myself Adele's 21 CD and currently singing along something about setting rain on fire. I know only about four songs by her. Everything else I'm just going to simply judge inside my mind because I'm much too lazy to skip. :I

Also. I'm not very pleased with how the second chapter of ILY ended. So I'm going to replace it with another one. There will be some pretty heavy changes, but it'll vaguely be the same. ...I'll get to that later. Much later. QvQ

Now that's been said...

Lots of love, Two-Faced asdfkl i need to get back to work dammit aaaaaaaaaaahhh ;-;

**DISCLAIMER OF ANNOYING REPETITION:** Hibarin would have been a girl if I owned KHR. Totally. He's literally on PMS 24/7. And has a suspicious bromance situation going on with Pineapple Fairy and Dino who has sexy hair now have I mentioned that it's sexy yeah it's really sexy yup.

**HOLY SHIT I JUST NOTICED IT'S MY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY SINCE I JOINED FF. NET! REJOICE BBY -throws that little paper glittery shit all over the fucking place- \( ; 7;)/**

Beta'd by the wonderful **Summer. ice****7**. Everyone reading this go thank her. And then blame me for anything else that is faulty. ;w;/

* * *

**.**

**Ch.3 — colors of everything around everything**

**.**

* * *

Haru was not one to let herself be colored blue. She was always sparkling yellow and vibrant green with hidden firm brown.

Kyoya knew this first hand that his mother was strong. She had a special kind of strength that wasn't as well-recognized as the physical kind. He thought Alaude was stupid to think bodily prowess was all that mattered just because their father was famous for fighting.

Speaking of father... according to Haru, that mysterious sire of his was coming back after who knows how long.

Of course, Kyoya was glad, but it was for his mother rather than himself. The fifteen-year-old could hardly care about that supposedly wonderful father of his. He didn't really have any memories including that man. Probably around the number zero or below.

But Haru (along with Alaude, of course) was excited for the martial artist's return. While his half-brother was making sure there was not even the slightest evidence of misconduct in all of Namimori, their mother was using the fullest of her experience as housewife to create all sorts of dishes.

His best friend's family was also attending the arrival celebration, with her mentioning something about her brother being his brother's (apparently self-proclaimed) best friend and her parents wanting to meet his.

"You gonna dance for him?"

Kyoya blinked, gently snapping out of his thoughtful daze. He realized his hands had been motionless for quite a while now, hovering frozen over the strings of the koto. Without wasting another second he resumed playing as if he hadn't let his mind wander.

As his fingers worked, he thought about the question. After a short moment, he simply said, "No."

Tsuna tilted her head at her best friend's two-letter answer. "Even though he's your dad?"

The fifteen-year-old paused in his strumming, catching onto what the brunette was implying. He gave her a look. "If that man is what my mother says he is, his mindlike should be similar Alaude." Having lost interest, he set his koto to the side. "And I will not take ridicule from someone that has never known me, father or not."

"Everyone knows Alaude is an asshole," Tsuna remarked as she lifted one of Kyoya's arms out of the way, making herself a pillow out of his lap. "But that doesn't mean your dad's gonna be the same. Haru likes him, he shouldn't be that bad, right?"

Kyoya glared at the honey-eyed girl, but didn't make any move to stop her. He was too used to her casual-intimate actions to be bothered by them anymore. (Not that he was ever bothered by them, but the others that witnessed them tended to be weirded out.)

"My mother fell in love with your older brother's tutor once," he said, snorting in an elegant manner. "I don't put it behind her to marry someone by their looks only."

Tsuna giggled at the memory of Haru telling them of her previous romances as she rehearsed her dances with more flair than needed. (She soon tripped and fell, which Tsuna knew her best friend wasn't so impressed about.) "That was a crush, it doesn't count."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows and looked down at the younger teenager. "She still crushes over her husband." Hints of a smile. "Are you saying that doesn't count either?"

"...Love knows no bounds?"

She tried to say it seriously, somber voice and all, and ended up laughing anyway. Kyoya rolled his eyes at her failed attempt, but he was now fully smiling and the tension he didn't know he had was gone from his body.

Tsuna flipped herself onto her belly, swinging her legs in the air as her laughter died away. She heaved a big sigh and hugged her friend's waist nonchalantly, humming happily as hands that weren't hers gracefully combed her spiky head of hair. She was so comfortable that she felt she could fall asleep right then and there.

"Don't even think about sleeping on me."

Or not.

The brunette groaned as if her mother was nagging at her (which Nana never did) but nevertheless heeded the warning. "Why noooot," she whined, although it was muffled from her face being pressed on Kyoya's stomach.

Kyoya scoffed lightly at her complaining. "The last time I let it happen my legs went numb." A shadow darkened his face. "And I hate it when my legs get numb, so you better stay awake."

Tsuna pouted into the silk fabric of the brunet's intricate kimono (Haru had demanded he wear his best for his father's homecoming). "You could've just, y'know, pushed me off or something, didn't have to deal with it like that."

The fifteen-year-old glared at the girl laying on his lap as if it wasn't strange. "I _did_ try to push you off," he said snappishly, "but you being the lightest sleeper ever woke up and whined and complained until I let you back on. Do you have any clue how loud and annoying you were?"

Tsuna giggled darkly, "Louder than Alaude getting fucked by Gi—"

Kyoya slapped her mouth right before she finished her crude sentence, and flicked her forehead hard as a reprimand. She whined like a newborn puppy and rubbed the now sore spot onto the coolness of the kimono fabric.

"What have I said about your language, Sawada Tsunahime? You better watch it later," he warned icily, pinching her cheeks sharply as he would do whenever Tsuna did something he didn't like in particular.

For all his seriousness, all she did was start to go into hysterics and kick her feet into the air and wave her arms. Well, they say laughter was contagious, and Kyoya was no exception. He began to chuckle softly, a rumbling deep in his throat that was almost baritone and sounding more like his real tone of voice than the fake one he used to keep up his appearance.

"You two look like you're having fun."

Kyoya, with Tsuna's cheeks still in between his fingers, turned around and looked up to see a blue-eyed man with blond hair that spiked in so many directions he didn't know that existed until now.

Giotto grinned at the sight of his little sister flailing on the young geisha's lap. "This is new; I've never seen her this active before." He smiled charmingly down at Kyoya. "You really are her best friend, aren't you?"

In return to his best friend's brother's words, Kyoya gave him a look worthy of a demotivational poster expressing incredulity. "Are you trying to cheat on Alaude, sir?"

As the Italian blond's jaw dropped in shock, Tsuna's laughter turned from howling to roaring. She rolled off the patio rise in her humor and continued laughing despite landing on the hard stone steps, her cackling resounding all around the estate.

To make it worse, Kyoya added, "I can keep a secret, do not worry. But I highly recommend taking a permanent trip to the other side of the world, since nothing escapes Alaude's ears."

"What is going on here? Be quiet!"

What a coincidence.

Tsuna heaved herself up back onto Kyoya's lap, struggling to breathe as her body shook in effort to calm herself down. But alas,

"Giotto is trying to coerce an affair with me, my dear brother."

Seeing the look on the Chinese-Frenchman's face and the false innocence her best friend was showing off, Tsuna literally exploded. Into fire.

Giotto was torn from assuring Alaude that he was in no way planning to cheat and making sure that his little sister wasn't burning from all that... wait, was that Sky flames? No, that was real—no it wasn't. Yep, those were definitely Sky flames.

As soon as she blew up, Kyoya immediately swept up to his feet as swiftly and gracefully as a gazelle, muffling his laughter into a kimono sleeve and eyeing his best friend skeptically with a delicately-raised eyebrow as she rolled around in the morning-dewed grass of the garden. Well, at least she knew how to put it out, so no worries, he supposed.

Then entered Haru and her head-splitting screeching and Giotto running around the Hibari estate away from a murderous Alaude.

Kyoya rolled his eyes in good nature, he smoothed his hair carefully to ensure not a single strand was burned. That would make his currently panicking mother even more unbearable to deal with at the moment.

The sound of the door bell being pressed over and over again and frantic Asiatic-sounding chatter was heard by no one but him, so he set out to answer it. Why not, he was supposed to be a good guest tonight, anyway. And the cherry blossoms weren't in bloom yet, it was fine... probably.

Walking away from all the chaos (that _he_ caused, his mind reminded him with much humor), he took his time to get to the front door and yanked it open without so much a warning.

To find himself face-to-face with a man that looked a lot like Alaude and a girl his age gaping at him with a blood-red blush that matched the color both their Chinese-style clothing.

"How may I help you," was said just for the sake of politeness.

And for all his effort, Kyoya just got stunned silence. He narrowed his eyes at the rude response and crossed his arms. Then after a second of staring, he blinked. Hold on...

...that was his father, wasn't it.

* * *

**A/N:**

again, this fic is supposed to be a mediator for my compiling stress, not for anything else (besides those who enjoy this regardless of whatever :'3)

so that is why nothing above makes any sense and is shamefully SHORT I KNOW IT'S SHORT NO NEED TO POINT IT OUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH THOUGH

but hey, this can also mean i have no clue wtf to type about.

soooooo

tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, guys!

and no, "i dunno" or "just continue as you were doing" or anything similar liek that, please.

thank you,

and

lots of love

two faced crapintator lololol *sob* ;w;


End file.
